Please Don't Touch The Vulcans FR
by NekoJilly
Summary: Traduction. Le "oui" fut hors de la bouche de Jim avant qu'il ne puisse y réfléchir.
1. Chapter 1

Traduction de l'auteur museaway pour sa fanfiction en anglais "Please Don't Touch The Vulcans"

* * *

Le "oui" fut hors de la bouche de Jim avant qu'il ne puisse y réfléchir.

Avec la plupart du personnel de Starfleet parti en vadrouille pour les vacances, l'immeuble était bien silencieux et malgré la taille pourtant conséquente de son appartement, Jim put distinctement entendre Spock déglutir à l'autre bout de la pièce. Il autorisa ses yeux à se fermer momentanément à ce son, imaginant la bosse formée par la pomme d'Adam de Spock juste au-dessus de l'encolure de son uniforme. Spock n'avait pas bougé de sa place près de la porte, forçant Jim à trouver le courage de tourner son regard vers lui.

Ses lèvres étaient entrouvertes comme s'il avait l'intention de répondre, probablement prêt à accepter le refus de Jim et à quitter les lieux. Il semblait véritablement choqué que Jim réponde par l'affirmative, les sourcils froncés et les mains jointes très bas dans son dos, signe qu'il réfléchissait. Jim quant à lui était assis sur le bord de son lit, ses mains jointes reposant sur ses genoux, fixant le tapis et mouillant ses lèvres nerveusement. Il faudrait vraiment qu'il nettoie l'appartement avant que Bones ne recommence à le lui rabâcher. Il espérait que Spock n'avait pas remarqué les empreintes de botte évidentes menant de la porte au canapé. Les rares fois où Spock l'avait invité à dîner, le jeune capitaine avait été forcé d'admettre, de mauvaise grâce, que son appartement était aussi net que la ligne de sa frange.

Venait-il vraiment d'accepter d'aider Spock à faire du regroupement de données sur la New Vulcain pendant deux semaines, à Noël ? Il était certain que Spock avait évalué comme nulle la probabilité qu'il accepte son invitation, mais Jim tirait une certaine satisfaction à toujours faire le contraire de ce que Spock attendait. Son cœur battait la chamade sous l'effet de l'adrénaline parce que, franchement, qu'était-il en train de faire ?! Son emploi du temps était rempli d'évaluations obligatoires, de rencontres avec l'amirauté à propos des réajustements et redistributions de tâches dans l'équipage, mais il imagina quelques jours loin de tout ça : enseveli sous un monticule de couvertures, de la vapeur s'élevant d'une tasse de café fraîchement préparé, peut-être se mettre à jour sur 2-3 bouquins. Et beaucoup de temps seul avec Spock, même s'il était réticent à admettre ce que cela signifiait.

"Si tu es sérieux" ajouta-t-il avec désinvolture, donnant à Spock une chance de retirer son offre. Il lui adressa un sourire éclatant, celui qu'il réservait aux caméras lorsque son héroïsme était comparé à celui de son père, un accord visuel. Leurs regards se croisèrent et Spock haussa à peine un sourcil, immunisé.

"Tu sais que plaisanter n'est pas une de mes prérogatives."

Son sourire faiblit mais il le maintint en place malgré tout. Il baissa les yeux sur ses jambes nues glissées dans un boxer, ne se souvenant pas de la dernière fois où il avait fait la lessive. Il se fit la réflexion qu'il aurait dû enfiler un pantalon, avant de se demander pourquoi ça importait ; Spock l'avait vu dans bien pire.

"Ouais, je sais" déclara-t-il sans conviction en éliminant un grain de poussière imaginaire du canapé. "Donc, New Vulcain huh ? Que dois-je apporter ?"

"Je te conseille des vêtements légers" répondit Spock.

"Okay." Jim fit claquer ses mains sur ses cuisses et se leva. "Donne-moi juste quelques minutes pour empaqueter."

"Nous ne sommes pas pressés" lui assura son Commandant. "La navette ne décolle pas avant trois heures."

Jim garda le sourire plaqué sur ses lèvres jusqu'au moment où il ferma la porte de la chambre derrière lui, s'effondrant contre elle en fronçant les sourcils. Peut-être devrait-il le prendre comme une blague, retourner dans le salon en rigolant et lui souhaiter un bon voyage. Sauf qu'il n'avait vraiment personne à qui rendre visite pendant les vacances. Il le savait ; il avait demandé à tout le monde. Winona était coincée sur le Tereshkova, et Sam n'avait pas remis les pieds sur la planète depuis plus d'une décennie. Scotty et Uhura étaient partis… quelque part. Chekov restait dans sa famille en Russie, et Sulu intervenait dans un congrès de botanique. Bones avait eu l'air désolé de laisser Jim tout seul à San Francisco, mais c'était le premier Noël qu'il allait passer avec Jo depuis ses quatre ans. Jim savait que Bones finirait par l'inviter en Géorgie avec eux à cause d'un faux sentiment de culpabilité, alors il lui avait donné une claque dans le dos en disant "fais un câlin à Jo de ma part." Il avait gardé le sourire sur son visage jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir entendre les pas de son ami dans l'escalier, se faisant la réflexion qu'il aurait probablement dû envoyer un cadeau à Jo; il était vraiment naze à ce truc d'oncle "à titre honorifique".

Jim n'avait même pas envisagé la possibilité de demander à Spock ce qu'il faisait pour les vacances, parce que ce n'était pas ses vacances.

D'ailleurs, même si Spock n'avait pas planifié la réponse affirmative de Jim lorsqu'il avait demandé, et même s'il ne l'avait fait que pour apaiser McCoy (parce que Jim savait très bien que Bones avait demandé à l'équipage de faire attention à lui après l'épisode du "super sang", pensant qu'il pouvait craquer d'un moment à l'autre), il ne l'admettrait jamais. C'était illogique d'émettre une invitation simplement par obligation sociale. Mais Spock ne ferait jamais ça de toute façon, il dirait simplement "Adieu" et s'en irait. Non, pour une raison quelconque, Spock voulait réellement qu'il l'accompagne sur la New Vulcain, et une partie de Jim voulait y aller. D'accord, il pouvait s'en accommoder. Si Spock ne se débinait pas, ce n'était certainement pas Jim Kirk qui allait le faire.

Il se dirigea vers son armoire et en sortit ses bottes et ses chaussures de ville. Si ses souvenirs étaient exacts, il y avait un sac de voyage quelque part par là. Que diable devait-il empaqueter ? Spock avait dit des vêtements légers. Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire, t-shirts ? Était-il autorisé à se balader bras nus sur la New Vulcain ? Il n'avait jamais vu un Vulcain avec de la peau exposée en dessous du cou. Peut-être pouvait-il tout simplement emprunter un ensemble de robes à Spock à leur arrivée. Ils faisaient à peu près la même taille, et ce n'était pas comme si ces robes étaient ajustées. Il attrapa sa brosse à dents, du dentifrice, quelques boxers, une poignée de ses t-shirts préférés, deux jeans, un pantalon, une chemise et une cravate ('on ne sait jamais' lui avait toujours répété Winona, et une cravate habille n'importe quelle tenue). Vêtu d'un jean large taille basse et d'un t-shirt noir usé, il balança le sac sur son épaule et glissa ses lunettes de soleil.

"Okay" déclara-t-il en inclinant la tête vers la porte, frappant l'épaule de Spock alors qu'il passait devant lui dans le couloir. "Je suis aussi prêt que possible. »

* * *

Holalalala, ça fait teeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeellement longtemps que je n'avais pas publié ! (Ni traduit d'ailleurs, maudites études ^^)

J'espère que la traduction vous a plu, normalement la fic est en un seul chapitre mais elle est très longue alors j'ai décidé de la découper :)

N'hésitez pas à commenter pour dire ce que vous en avez pensé, je vous dis à très bientôt pour la suite ;)


	2. Chapter 2

Il apparut à Jim, tandis que Spock apposait son pouce sur le scanner de l'humble porte d'entrée et que la lumière virait au rouge, que la dernière fois qu'il avait respiré le même air que Sarek, Spock était en train de l'étrangler sur le pont de l'Enterprise. Si Sarek ressemblait un tant soit peu à Winona, il avait probablement demandé à Spock ce que Jim avait fait pour l'énerver. Et si Spock ressemblait un tant soit peu à Jim, il avait probablement déballé toute l'histoire. Ce qui signifiait que la première impression que Sarek avait de Jim était ce dernier accusant Spock de ne jamais avoir aimé sa mère, quelques heures seulement après sa mort.

Génial, pensa-t-il en jouant avec son t-shirt, ce qui révéla un bout de peau au niveau de sa taille en raison de la façon dont il avait disposé son bras pour trimballer son sac fourre-tout. Il se sentit à moitié nu et laissa tomber le sac à ses pieds, remettant le vêtement en place alors que Sarek apparaissait dans la petite entrée et leur adressait le Ta'al.

"Capitaine Kirk" le salua Sarek sur un ton parfaitement poli, bien que son visage aurait tout aussi bien pu être taillé dans la roche qui constituait la moitié des édifices de cette planète. Jim n'arriva pas à le déchiffrer, et il ne put empêcher un frisson de lui parcourir le corps.

"Ambassadeur Sarek, je vous remercie pour l'invitation" déclara-t-il jovialement en essayant de masquer son malaise, faisant une bonne approximation du salut en retour. Sarek inclina poliment la tête et regarda Spock, qui baissa les yeux. Les yeux de Jim s'écarquillèrent à la réalisation que peut être Spock n'avait pas du tout demandé la permission à son père, qu'il était possible qu'il ne soit pas au courant de la venue du capitaine, et qu'il se tenait possiblement au milieu d'une confrontation père/fils silencieuse.

Magnifique deuxième impression, se félicita-t-il, hyper-conscient de la sensation de brûlure au niveau de ses oreilles trop arrondies.

Mais Sarek se contenta de déclarer "Vous devez avoir soif" avant de leur montrer la salle commune où il avait disposé de l'eau et un plateau de biscuits. Jim s'installa à côté de Spock sur le canapé bas sans même y penser, passant un bras sur le dossier derrière lui. Ce fut seulement lorsque le regard de Sarek rencontra le sien et qu'il haussa un sourcil, que Jim réalisa son erreur et planta ses deux bras le long de ses flancs.

C'est vrai, pensa-t-il. Pas de contact tactile chez les vulcains.

Ce voyage ne cessait de s'améliorer.

oOo

Lorsque Sarek les informa que Jim occuperait la même chambre que Spock, le blond imagina une chambre avec quelques palettes, peut-être un lit et un matelas gonflable sur le sol. Il ne s'attendait pas à trouver une alcôve avec un seul lit – il fallait admettre que le matelas avait une taille décente – dans un modeste cottage avec deux chambres.

"Ce ne serait pas sensé" expliqua à la hâte Spock lorsqu'il remarqua l'expression – sans aucun doute peinée – de Jim, "d'attribuer une plus grande maison à mon père. Il est célibataire, sans enfants à la maison. A vrai dire, je ne suis pas sûr de savoir pourquoi ils lui ont donné une structure à deux chambres à coucher. Je présume que c'est en raison de son statut d'ambassadeur."

"Je pense que nous allons nous débrouiller" lui répondit Jim, se tortillant dans son jean. Il avait sauvé tout son équipage d'une expérience eugénique qui avait mal tourné ; il pouvait dormir à côté de Spock durant quelques nuits et se contrôler. Après tout, il avait géré dans la navette quand il s'était réveillé pour trouver Spock endormi sur son épaule.

"Si cela te rend mal à l'aise de partager un lit" rétorqua le vulcain, "j'irai dormir dans la salle commune."

"Non !" répondit Jim un peu trop fort. Il baissa le ton et se racla la gorge, jetant un coup d'œil vers la porte au cas où son ton aurait donné envie à Sarek de vérifier si tout allait bien avec eux. "Mais est-ce que ça ne va pas affecter ta télépathie ou quelque chose ?"

Spock haussa un sourcil. "De quelle façon ?" demanda-t-il calmement.

"Eh bien.." commença Jim, se passant une main sur la nuque. "Je fais des rêves assez animés. Que faire si tu me tapes dedans et… en chope un bout ?"

Le coin gauche de la bouche de Spock se leva de manière infime, l'ombre d'un sourire, et Jim le regarda dans l'expectative, serrant sa nuque comme support.

"Je résisterai à la tentation" dit Spock dans une sorte de ronronnement que Jim ne l'avait jamais entendu utiliser auparavant. C'était un peu effrayant et incroyablement sexy. Jim devait vraiment, vraiment sortir de cette pièce avant de faire quelque chose de stupide, comme pousser Spock sur le lit avec un "Comprends-tu pourquoi je t'ai sauvé maintenant ?"

Il se rappelait la lueur dans les yeux de Spock au moment où il avait cru qu'il comprenait, lorsque leurs doigts s'étaient connectés à travers la vitre, quand Jim avait essayé de formuler un "Oui ?" et que Spock avait haleté – comme si les émotions de Jim avaient en quelque sorte passé à travers le verre. Les lèvres du brun avaient formé le mot en retour, et Jim était mort en paix à la vue de leurs mains jointes. Il se souvenait encore de la sensation de chaleur dans son esprit avant que tout s'efface.

A l'hôpital, Spock avait approché le lit et lui avait souri, allant même jusqu'à caresser la paume de Jim alors qu'il s'endormait, mais ils n'en avaient jamais parlé. Après sa sortie de l'hôpital, Spock était toujours avec Uhura, et leurs contacts étaient devenus accidentels : le bout de leurs doigts s'effleurant au-dessus d'une pièce d'échiquier, leurs bras se frôlant en passant dans un couloir. Trois mois plus tard, lorsque Jim était sorti boire quelques verres avec Scotty et l'avait retrouvé accompagné d'Uhura au lieu de Keenser, il avait repris espoir, mais rien n'avait changé avec son commandant. Ce qui l'avait conduit à se demander si Spock avait réellement comprit ce qu'il avait essayé de lui dire. Il voulait demander, mais il s'avérait que les confessions à cœur ouvert étaient beaucoup plus simples à faire en étant mourant. Que les sentiments qu'il avait fussent réciproques n'était pas important, seul comptait le fait que Spock sût. Mais Jim était vivant. Ils allaient servir ensemble durant les cinq prochaines années, et il ne pouvait se résoudre à avouer quoi que ce soit.

Spock le fixait avec une expression curieuse. Jim frotta le dos de sa main sur son front, tentant de se rappeler leur sujet de conversation.

"Me résister ?" dit-il avec désinvolture. "Tu serais bien le premier."

Le sourcil de Spock remonta encore plus haut. "Je sais de source sûre que le lieutenant Uhura n'a pas été affectée."

"Ouais, ouais." Le blond tapa l'épaule de Spock d'une manière totalement virile et absolument platonique, avant de retirer sa main d'un coup sec. Ça allait être une habitude difficile à réprimer.

"Désolé" dit-il en enfonçant ses mains dans ses poches arrière. "Allons chercher quelque chose à manger."

* * *

Et voilà la deuxième partie ! Je poste parce que je pars une semaine en vacances, sans internet alors le prochain ne va pas arriver tout de suite ;)

Bon dimanche et à la prochaine !


	3. Chapter 3

Durant le voyage, Jim avait imaginé plusieurs scénarios gênants impliquant le père de Spock : tomber sur Sarek pendant qu'il essayait de méditer ; Sarek sermonnant Jim sur le fait que porter un boxer dans la cuisine était offensant, même si la planète n'était qu'un immense désert et que le blond allait probablement mourir de chaud ; Sarek exigeant de savoir quelles étaient les intentions de Jim envers son fils.

"Tu n'es pas vraiment subtil" lui avait dit Bones juste avant sa sortie de l'hôpital. "Soit tu la boucle, soit tu avoues tout."

"Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles" lui avait répondu Jim. Bones avait levé les yeux au ciel et signé son formulaire de sortie, ne le mentionnant plus depuis.

Mais il s'avéra que Sarek ne fut pas là la plupart du premier jour sur la planète, et Spock laissa Jim faire la grasse matinée. Le vulcain se leva tôt, alors qu'il faisait encore nuit. Jim sentit le lit bouger et le côté gauche du matelas venir à sa rencontre lorsque son compagnon se leva et quitta la chambre. Il ouvrit les yeux pour voir les jambes nues de Spock sur le pas de la porte de la salle de bain, un portrait étrangement intime. Entendant la douche sonique, Jim combattit l'image d'un Spock nu dans la pièce d'à côté, bien qu'il lui apparût qu'ils n'étaient pas plus proches que sur le vaisseau lorsqu'ils partageaient une salle de bain. Bien sûr, Spock ne laissait jamais la porte entrouverte sur l'Enterprise comme il le faisait maintenant, mais il était chez lui après tout. Les règles étaient différentes chez soi, même pour les Vulcains apparemment. Spock pensait probablement qu'il dormait, ce qu'il faisait. En grande partie.

Lorsque le brun réintégra la chambre pour s'habiller, il laissa les rideaux fermés et Jim se rendormit pour quelques heures, ne se réveillant qu'à cause d'une envie pressante qu'il ne pouvait retenir plus longtemps. Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain en baillant. Il avait mauvaise haleine mais il se souvint que sa brosse à dent était enterrée au fond de son sac et il ne se rappelait pas où Spock l'avait rangé. Décidant qu'il se laverait les dents dans la douche et partirait à la recherche de sa brosse à dent plus tard, il bailla à nouveau et vit ladite brosse à dents placée dans un verre sur le comptoir de la salle de bain.

Il cligna des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'ils pleurent et qu'il puisse les ouvrir en grand.

C'était définitivement sa brosse à dents. Il reconnut le manche jaune fluo, c'était impossible de passer à côté, même avec une gueule de bois. Il n'y avait aucun moyen que cette brosse à dents appartienne à Spock. Le dentifrice était posé juste à côté, au-dessus d'une serviette pliée.

"Prévenant" marmonna-t-il avec un demi-sourire avant de se brosser les dents avec reconnaissance.

Frais de sa douche sonique, il renifla l'air, conscient de l'arôme de café qui flottait sous la porte. Il l'ouvrit et jeta un coup d'œil dans la chambre. Spock, habillé d'une robe noire, était assis au bureau sous la fenêtre, lisant tout en sirotant une tasse de café. Ses cheveux étaient soignés mais légèrement ébouriffés, probablement à cause des ondes soniques. Jim ne l'avait jamais vu aussi … décontracté. Le simple fait de le regarder faisait battre plus vite le cœur du jeune capitaine. Il sourit involontairement mais le réprima aussitôt, enroulant une serviette autour de sa taille.

"B'jour" dit-il d'un ton uniforme en traversant la pièce. Il s'installa sur le lit, qui était fait nota-t-il. De la fumée s'élevait d'une tasse de café sur la table de chevet. "Double crème, triple sucre ?" demanda-t-il en relevant la tête.

"Un seul de chaque" répondit Spock. "Veux-tu prendre un composé tri-oxygéné* ?"

"Laisse-moi voir comment je me sens aujourd'hui" l'informa Jim, se grattant le ventre et laissant sa main s'attarder sur le bord de la serviette. Il se demanda vaguement à quoi ressemblerait la sensation des mains de Spock sur sa peau. Probablement fraiches et douces, méthodiques, comme si Jim était une expérience scientifique. Il se fit la réflexion qu'il ne devrait pas penser à ça, roulant sur le côté pour cacher les preuves. Il simula un bâillement et s'étira de tout son long.

"Je ne recommanderais aucune activité physique intense" l'avisa le vulcain. Bien que Jim ne le regardât pas, il put dire que Spock avait retourné sa chaise pour lui faire face.

"Recommandation de l'Officier Scientifique en Chef ?" demanda Jim en enfouissant son nez dans l'oreiller.

"Si tu le souhaites."

"Quelle heure est-il ?"

"Nous sommes l'après-midi."

"Tu ne vas pas me donner l'heure exacte à la seconde près ?" la taquina Jim. "C'est assez imprécis de ta part."

"L'heure ne serait pas pertinente sans un point de référence," lui expliqua Spock, "mais si tu insistes, il est 11h44."

"Tu as raison" répondit le blond, plaçant un bras sur ses yeux. "Ça n'a aucun sens. Combien d'heures y a-t-il dans un jour ici, vingt ?"

"Oui, bien que chaque heure soit plus courte qu'une heure sur Vulcain."

"Vous devriez vraiment adopter le système standard."

"Peut-être que les Terriens devraient adopter le système Vulcain" suggéra Spock, ce qui fit rire son compagnon.

"Touché." Fermant les yeux, il écouta la respiration de Spock, sa propre respiration devenant plus laborieuse. Même avec la température régulée de la maison, la chaleur de la planète incitait au sommeil, et en quelques minutes à peine Jim se retrouva au bord de l'inconscience.

"Je devrais rendre visite à l'ambassadeur pendant que je suis sur la planète" marmonna-t-il dans les couvertures. "Est-ce qu'il vit loin d'ici ?"

"Sa demeure se trouve à une courte distance d'ici" l'informa Spock sur un ton sec. "Pas plus de cinq minutes standard."

"Ça t'embête que je le voie ?" demanda Jim, se demandant la raison du changement de ton chez Spock. Il arriva à peine à lever la tête.

"Non."

"Bon, cool" répliqua Jim en étouffant un bâillement. Se forçant à s'asseoir, il replaça à sa taille la serviette qui était devenue lâche et était tombée. Il remarqua que Spock avait détourné le regard et ressentit une pointe de déception. "Je pense que je vais lui passer un coup de fil. Qu'avons-nous au menu pour le déjeuner ?"

"C'est principalement Vulcain" répondit Spock avec une note d'excuse dans la voix, retournant à sa lecture, ce qui fit supposer à Jim qu'il avait complètement imaginé la dureté dans la voix du brun quelques secondes plus tôt.

"Eh, je vais expérimenter."

* * *

 _ ***Je ne sais pas comment le "tri-ox compound" est traduit en version française, si jamais quelqu'un le sait qu'il n'hésite pas à m'en faire part.**_

 _ **Je tiens à vous remercier pour les review, et toutes les personnes qui suivent cette fiction. Même si je ne fais que la traduire c'est toujours un plaisir de lire vos avis :)**_

 _ **Bon week-end et à la semaine prochaine !**_


	4. Chapter 4

« Alors, quand allons-nous commencer à travailler sur cette base de données ? » demanda Jim, tâtonnant avec la brochette qu'il tenait maladroitement dans sa main droite. Il tenta sans succès de planter quelque chose de la taille d'une tomate cerise, de couleur pourpre foncé, mais le légume roula de l'autre côté de son assiette. Il soupira, se demandant si Spock serait vraiment offensé de le voir manger avec les doigts. Après tout, sur Terre, personne ne se moquait de Spock mangeant avec des baguettes. Jim avait sûrement le droit à un brin de sensibilité culturelle. Il saisit la baguette à nouveau et parvint à percer la peau avant que le quoi-que-cela-puisse-être roule à nouveau.

« Je vais commencer à travailler demain » répondit Spock, apportant le même légume, ou quoi que ce soit, à ses lèvres avec l'élégance de l'habitude. Jim fit la grimace en étudiant la configuration de la main de Spock et essaya de l'imiter.

« Comment arrives-tu à tenir ces choses ? » demanda-t-il, certain que son petit doigt ne pouvait pas se plier de cette façon.

« Préférerais-tu une fourchette ? » offrit le brun.

« Oui ! » répondit immédiatement Jim. Spock en récupéra une dans un tiroir et la plaça en face de son capitaine, qui attendit que Spock retire sa main avant de la récupérer. « Merci. Je ne pensais pas que vous en aviez ici. »

« Mon père est habitué aux ustensiles terriens » expliqua Spock.

Jim se figea à l'implication de ces mots. Il n'avait jamais dit à Spock à quel point il était désolé pour sa mère. Au début parce qu'ils n'étaient pas amis, par la suite c'était juste devenu bizarre. Est-ce que trop de temps s'était écoulé, était-ce trop peu, trop tard ? Spock étant un Vulcain, Jim avait parfois du mal à comprendre ce qui pouvait déclencher sa colère. Mais il avait l'air triste, assis à table en face de Jim, dans la cuisine d'une planète que sa mère ne verrait jamais. Quelque chose se serra dans la gorge du jeune homme et il sentit qu'il devait dire quelque chose, mais il ne savait pas quoi.

Il se décida pour un « C'est logique », qui était si loin de ce qu'il aurait dû dire qu'il eut envie de s'en coller une. Au lieu de ça, il força un sourire éclatant sur son visage et soutint le regard de son commandant pendant quelques secondes avant de le détourner vers son assiette. « Tu as dit que tu allais commencer à travailler demain. Qu'en est-il de moi ? »

Spock posa ses baguettes et replia ses mains sur le bord de la table.

« Capitaine » commença-t-il, mais Jim le coupa. « Devons-nous vraiment avoir cette conversation à nouveau ? »

Inclinant la tête, Spock laissa échapper un souffle et recommença. « Jim » dit-il, ce à quoi ledit Jim approuva d'un signe de tête. « Je n'ai peut-être pas été…. clair dans la raison qui m'a amenée à t'inviter. »

« Tu as dit que tu avais besoin d'aide avec la base de données » déclara Jim.

« Ah. Si tu te remémores la situation, j'ai dit que l'Académie des Sciences de New Vulcain avait besoin d'aide, aide que j'ai l'intention de fournir. Tu as cru que m'accompagner signifiait aider l'académie, mais ton hypothèse était incorrecte. »

« Donc tu n'as pas réellement besoin de mon aide » en déduisit Jim.

« Non » lui répondit-il. Jim fronça les sourcils et transperça la stupide petite chose brune avec sa fourchette. Le goût résultait d'un mélange entre un raisin et un concombre, léger et gorgé d'eau. Il avala sa bouchée sans mâcher et ressentit la pression inconfortable de l'aliment glissant le long de sa gorge.

« Pourquoi m'as-tu invité dans ce cas ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton un peu sec. Spock baissa encore un peu plus la tête, mais Jim put quand même apercevoir le bout de ses oreilles virer au vert.

« J'ai supposé que tu serais seul » déclara le brun à ses genoux. « Je savais que j'allais être seul la plupart du temps ici. Cela semblait logique que nous passions ce temps ensemble. »

La colère que ressentait Jim s'apaisa, et il observa Spock, la bouche grande ouverte sous la surprise.

« Tu m'as invité pour que je te tienne compagnie ? » demanda-t-il, incrédule.

« Nous dispensons une compagnie adéquate l'un pour l'autre, n'est-ce pas ? »

Plus qu'adéquate pensa Jim, sentant son visage se fendre d'un sourire.

« Je savais que tu m'aimais bien. » Sa bouche fut plus rapide que son cerveau, et il souhaita immédiatement que les mots n'aient jamais quitté sa langue. Mais Spock sembla se détendre, levant les yeux et redressant les épaules tandis qu'il reprenait le cours de son repas. Jim fit de même, déclarant entre deux bouchées « sérieusement, je serai ravi d'aider. Autrement je vais probablement m'ennuyer à mort à rester ici toute la journée. »

« Les archives sont écrites en vulcain » l'informa Spock.

« Je parle vulcain tu sais. » répondit le blond. « J'étais trésorier du club de xénolinguistique à l'académie, ou est-ce qu'Uhura a comme par hasard oublié de le mentionner ? »

« Je suis conscient de tes compétences dans la langue. »

« Alors pourquoi ne me laisses-tu pas t'aider ? »

Spock faisait cette chose frustrante, où il ne mentait pas vraiment mais tournait délibérément autour du pot pour éviter de répondre directement à la question. Une terrible pensée apparut tout à coup à Jim.

« Est-ce parce que je suis humain ? » demanda-t-il, essayant de ne pas laisser l'amertume transparaître dans sa voix. Spock ne répondit pas, se contentant d'avaler une autre bouchée de son repas. Jim se mordit l'intérieur de la lèvre, arrachant de petits morceaux jusqu'à ce que la peau parte en lambeaux. « Est-ce que je t'embarrasse ? » demanda-t-il.

« Non »

« C'est le cas » déclara le capitaine, se recroquevillant sur sa chaise. « Tu as honte du fait que nous soyons amis. Tu es cool là-dessus lorsque nous sommes sur Terre, mais maintenant que nous sommes ici avec ton père, et que tu es en présence des tiens, tu regrettes de m'avoir invité. »

« Jim » répondit Spock, et son timbre de voix était probablement le plus bas que Jim n'ait jamais entendu sortir de sa bouche en dehors du noyau de distorsion. Il se pencha en avant et, instinctivement, Jim imita son mouvement. « Même s'il est vrai que le concept d'amitié n'est pas valorisé chez les Vulcains comme il peut l'être chez les Humains, je suis fier d'avoir la tienne. »

Sa déclaration provoqua quelque chose dans la poitrine de Jim, un éclat qu'il chérit et détesta à la fois. Il sourit malgré la boule dans sa gorge. « Alors pourquoi ne puis-je pas venir avec toi ? »

Les yeux de Spock se fixèrent à nouveau sur son assiette. Il posa sa baguette et inhala de manière parfaitement audible, ses narines se dilatant dans le même temps. Jim redouta les mots se formant dans la bouche de Spock.

« Emmène-moi avec toi demain » déclara-t-il avant que le brun ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit.

Spock resta silencieux. Sa bouche formait une ligne serrée, signe qu'il pesait le pour et le contre, et le pli entre ses sourcils se fit plus prononcé. Jim voulut tendre la main et le lisser, mais il la garda bien serrée autour de sa fourchette pendant que l'autre reposait sur le bord de son assiette.

« Soit tu m'emmènes avec toi…. soit je te suivrai de moi-même. »

« Je pourrais entreprendre une prise vulcaine et te rendre incapable de faire une telle chose » lui rappela Spock.

« Tu pourrais, mais je ne pense pas que tu le feras. Ça provoque un putain de mal de tête soit dit en passant. »

« Il est inutile pour moi de continuer à exprimer des regrets concernant un événement passé. »

« Dommage que la prise n'ait pas fonctionné sur Harrison » ajouta Jim avec désinvolture. Le nom provoqua un changement dans le comportement de Spock. Il se crispa, redressant les épaules.

« En effet » répondit-il.

« Tu penses que tu pourrais m'apprendre à le faire ? » Spock sembla encouragé par les paroles de Jim. Le sourire était faible, mais il planait sur ses lèvres. Jim humidifia les siennes et sourit.

* * *

 _ **J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis ! :)**_

 _ **Je sais que les chapitres sont courts, mais entre le boulot et l'autre traduction que j'ai en cours ce serait difficile de faire plus long et de tenir les délais de publication :/ Si jamais je prends pas mal d'avance sur cette traduction je publierai des chapitres plus longs ;)**_

 _ **Bon week-end !**_


	5. Chapter 5

La perspective d'une marche de cinq minutes semblait relativement facile, mais maintenant qu'ils étaient dehors dans la chaleur de New Vulcain, Jim regrettait avoir passé le pas de la porte. Bien que New Vulcain possédât une atmosphère plus riche en oxygène que Vulcain, la concentration restait tout de même plus faible que sur Terre. Au bout d'une minute, Jim transpirait déjà à grosses gouttes. Il remerciait les robes traditionnelles vulcaines qui, malgré les apparences, étaient étonnement aérées. Plus ils progressaient, plus ses jambes devenaient lourdes. Il s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle, soudainement pris de vertiges, et Spock fut à ses côtés en un instant.

"J'ai apporté un composé tri-oxygéné avec moi" dit-il, approchant un peu plus et fouillant sa poche. "Si je te l'inocule maintenant, tu te sentiras mieux au moment où nous atteindrons la demeure de l'ambassadeur".

"C'est bon" répondit Jim, la respiration sifflante. Il fit le dos rond et se pencha vers ses genoux, une main sur chaque cuisse. "J'ai reçu assez de piqûres l'année dernière pour le restant de mes jours. Je suis juste... un peu à bout de souffle".

Il jeta un coup d'œil autour d'eux. Les logements étaient modestes. Jim avait vu des hologrammes et des vidéos de ce à quoi ressemblait l'architecture sur Vulcain, et bien que la forme circulaire de la ville fût identique, il n'aurait jamais deviné, en se basant sur les matériaux seuls, qu'il s'agissait de la même culture. Les plus petites maisons étaient en boue. La plupart d'entre elles n'étaient que temporaires, construites à la hâte pour accueillir les résidents de la colonie et les bénévoles pendant la reconstruction de la société. Spock lui expliqua qu'au final, une grande partie de ce lotissement serait démolie et que les résidents seraient relogés dans des habitations permanentes. Il faudrait des années, voire des décennies, avant que la ville ne soit terminée.

Une fois sa nausée passée, ils reprirent leur route. Spock offrit son bras à Jim, mais ce dernier refusa. Il ne voulait pas embarrasser Spock en public, alors il maintint une certaine distance entre eux. La maison de l'ambassadeur était d'apparence similaire à celle de Sarek, faite de pierre, de bois et de boue. Jim frappa à la porte et se recula avec un sourire lorsqu'il entendit des pas approcher de l'autre côté. La porte s'ouvrit et l'Ambassadeur Spock s'avança pour serrer la main de Jim.

« Jim » dit-il, « je suis heureux de voir que tu vas bien, mon vieil ami. »

« Jim souffre de la chaleur » l'informa Spock.

« Rentrez » leur indiqua le plus âgé des deux Spock, tenant toujours délicatement la main de Jim et les pressant à passer la porte d'entrée. Il les mena vers une petite pièce commune avec une cheminée et plusieurs banquettes basses. Il déposa Jim sur l'une d'elle puis parti chercher de l'eau. Avec son lui plus âgé hors de la pièce, Spock prit place près de Jim et l'inspecta.

« Es-tu sûr que je ne peux rien – »

« Pas de médicaments » insista le capitaine, se décalant de quelques centimètres lorsque la manche de Spock frôla son poignet. Il tourna la tête et fit un grand sourire au brun. « Je vais bien. Arrête de t'inquiéter. »

« Tu es mon capitaine » insista Spock, « il est de mon devoir de garantir ta bonne santé ».

« Je ne suis pas ici en tant que ton capitaine » dit amicalement Jim. « Je suis de repos pour une durée indéterminée, si tu t'en souviens bien, jusqu'à ce qu'ils décident que je suis suffisamment stable psychologiquement pour reprendre le boulot ».

« Ils vont te rendre le vaisseau » dit Spock, « et tu reprendras le commandement ».

« T'as confiance en moi, hein ? »

L'ambassadeur revint avec un pichet et des verres avant que Spock n'ait une chance de répondre.

« Comment vas-tu ? » demanda Jim à leur hôte, qui s'assit dans un fauteuil en face d'eux.

« Je vais bien » répondit Spock, servant trois verres et leur faisant signe de se servir. Jim fit attention à ne toucher aucun des deux Spock lorsqu'il prit son verre. « Et toi ? »

« En vie » l'informa Jim, avalant la moitié de son eau en deux gorgées. Sa gorge lui faisait toujours l'effet d'être en papier de verre mais c'était déjà mieux. Il essuya sa bouche avec sa manche. « Comment avancent tes mémoires ? »

« De manière satisfaisante » répondit Spock avant de boire à son tour. Il semblait détendu malgré sa posture rigide, une main sur le bras du fauteuil, l'autre tenant nonchalamment son verre. A côté de Jim, le plus jeune des deux Spock était assis de manière bien plus rigide. Ils s'observèrent en silence pendant quelques minutes avant que Jim ne décide qu'il préférait briser la glace plutôt que de mourir une mort lente à cause du stoïcisme Vulcain.

« Bon, tu me fais faire le tour du propriétaire ? » demanda-t-il. Le vieux Spock acquiesça et se leva, et Jim fit de même, toujours instable sur ses pieds. Il offrit son bras au capitaine et, bien que Jim fût surpris par la geste, il se dit qu'ils étaient à l'intérieur _après tout_. Sarek n'était pas là pour le voir. Il se sentait toujours nauséeux alors il l'accepta volontiers. Jim se retourna vers Spock, toujours assis sur la banquette et qui le regardait avec des yeux plissés.

« Tu vas t'en sortir une minute ? » demanda Jim avec un léger froncement de sourcils.

« Pourquoi imagines-tu qu'il en serait autrement ? » demanda Spock d'un ton vif avant de détourner le regard.

« Eh bien, _excuse-moi_ » gronda Jim avant de laisser leur hôte le mener dans la pièce adjacente.

C'était semble-t-il une petite antre, d'environ dix mètres carrés, avec une table sous une fenêtre et une bibliothèque le long du mur. S'y trouvaient quelques livres, une multitude d'artéfacts et un petit, mais détaillé, dessin sur un bout de papier. Il fallut une minute à Jim avant qu'il ne reconnaisse son propre visage, plus vieux, un peu rond, les cheveux ondulés. Il avait l'air d'être dans la cinquantaine. Il portait un uniforme officiel, avec le devant ouvert, et souriait par-dessus son épaule. La bouche de Jim s'assécha en voyant ce dessin. Il tendit la main mais ne le toucha pas. Les muscles dans l'avant-bras de Spock se contractèrent sous les doigts du capitaine. Ce dernier baissa la tête sur sa poitrine, inspira, et releva la tête vers lui.

« Alors » dit-il. « Toi et moi hein ? »

Spock se contentât d'acquiescer à l'affirmative. Il jeta un coup d'œil au couloir qui menait à la salle principale et haussa un sourcil. Jim souffla par le nez et étouffa un rire.

« Non » répondit-il doucement. « Pas encore du moins. Je ne suis pas… je ne suis même pas sûr qu'il soit intéressé ».

« Laisse-lui le temps » lui conseilla Spock. « S'il l'est, tu le sauras ».

« Comment ? » murmura Jim. « Je veux dire, il est bien plus amical depuis que je suis… »

« Mort » l'aida Spock.

« Ouais » acquiesça Jim, passant une main dans ses cheveux. « Il vient souvent pour une partie d'échecs, me fait sortir prendre l'air. Et puis il m'a invité à venir ici avec lui. On doit partager un lit chez son père ».

« Vraiment ? » demanda Spock, semblant pensif.

« C'est une bonne chose ? » Le capitaine se mordit les lèvres.

« C'est encourageant » finit par dire Spock. « Partager un lit avec quelqu'un d'autre que son partenaire ou son promis est peu commun, même si ce n'est pas sans précédent ».

« Il a offert de prendre le canapé »

« Mais il ne l'a pas fait » répondit Spock en tapotant la main de Jim. Le blond hocha la tête vers le dessin.

« Quel âge avais-tu quand nous nous sommes mis ensemble ? »

« J'avais quarante ans » l'informa le Vulcain. « J'espère qu'il n'attendra pas aussi longtemps que nous ».

« Bon sang, vous avez pris votre temps tous les deux ».

« Notre amitié a commencé d'une manière bien différente. J'étais assigné au vaisseau en tant qu'officier scientifique et je n'ai été promu que plus tard. Il y avait toujours un problème de rang ».

« Nous avons le même problème ».

« Mon Jim était strict en ce qui concerne les relations » dit Spock. « Il n'aurait pas risqué sa carrière pour une, à ton âge ».

« Oh ».

« Et tu étais mon premier ami. Il m'a fallu plusieurs années pour accepter les sentiments que je ressentais pour toi. Mon moi plus jeune possède beaucoup plus d'expérience pour gérer ses émotions que je n'en avais à son âge ».

« Tu penses que tu trouveras quelqu'un d'autre un jour ? » demanda Jim.

« C'est une possibilité » répondit Spock après un temps. « Cela va devenir nécessaire, à un moment ».

« Oh, à cause de ta télépathie ? »

« Une raison parmi d'autres » expliqua Spock, ce qui n'était pas une réponse en soi mais Jim l'accepta. Il laissa le vieil homme lui montrer la cuisine, la chambre et le petit jardin à l'arrière de la maison. Deux chaises y étaient entreposées côté à côte, permettant une bonne vue sur le ciel au-dessus du mur entourant le mur du jardin.

« Tu passes beaucoup de temps à observer les étoiles ? »

« Oui » répondit Spock, caressant des yeux les nuages orangés.

Alors qu'ils reprenaient leur chemin vers la pièce principale où Spock attendait, Jim se demanda si quelqu'un s'était déjà assis dans la deuxième chaise.

* * *

 ** _Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre, et merci pour vos commentaires !_**

 ** _Je vous souhaite un bon week-end ! :)_**


	6. Chapter 6

« Commencez-vous à vous habituer à notre atmosphère ? » demanda Sarek, tenant un plat de _lirs_ , qui rappelait un peu à Jim la salade que sa mère avait l'habitude de faire pendant les vacances. Il en mit une bonne portion dans son assiette et passa le plat à Spock, qui le refusa. Jim le posa entre eux.

« Jusque-là oui » répondit Jim. « Je suis un peu fatigué ».

« Cela passera dans un jour ou deux » l'informa Sarek. « Le corps humain s'adapte moins facilement aux changements de climat que celui des Vulcains ».

Jim garda un visage neutre et se demanda si c'était une pique envers son humanité ou une simple observation. Il saisit l'opportunité de boire, gardant l'eau en bouche quelques secondes de façon à trouver une réponse cinglante, mais Sarek continua.

« Ma femme a souffert de la même façon. La variation de concentration en oxygène ne me dérangeait pas lorsque j'étais plus jeune mais, à cet âge, j'en suis moi-même affecté ».

 _Oh_ pensa Jim. Ce n'était pas une insulte. D'accord.

« Vous voyagez beaucoup Ambassadeur ? » demanda-t-il, utilisant le titre car il était Jim Kirk bon sang, et il allait faire en sorte que Sarek l'aime même si c'était la dernière chose qu'il faisait. Il prit la fourchette que Spock avait pensé lui fournir et mangea aussi poliment qu'il le pût.

« Depuis la destruction de Vulcain, c'est devenu essentiel pour moi de le faire » répondit Sarek. « Il est critique de visiter des planètes où nous avons établi des colonies vulcaines, de trouver des alliés pour New Vulcain, de cataloguer ce qui reste de notre culture ».

« Spock m'a dit que vous avez été en mesure de localiser de nombreux artéfacts » dit Jim en connaissance de cause. « La même chance avec les animaux ? »

« Beaucoup d'espèces étaient exhibées hors de la planète, dans des réserves zoologiques » continua Sarek. « Il est possible que nous soyons en mesure de faire croitre de nombreuses espèces, bien que nous devions faire attention à ne pas déranger celles qui coexistent déjà ici ».

« Véridique » dit Jim, touillant sa soupe. « Eh bien, j'espère que vous pourrez en ramener certaines ».

« C'est également mon espoir » dit-il. « Et quels sont vos plans Capitaine ? Avez-vous l'intention de reprendre le commandement de votre vaisseau ? »

« Dès qu'ils m'auront jugé apte à reprendre le boulot ». Jim sourit et hocha la tête en direction de Spock. « Celui-là a refusé une offre, juste parce qu'il est décidé à être mon officier commandant ».

« Tu es au courant de l'offre ? » demanda Spock, les premiers mots qu'il prononçait depuis plusieurs minutes. Jim se tourna pour lui faire face, son compagnon le regardant fixement tel un hibou.

« Nogura me l'a dit. Lorsqu'un de mes officiers supérieurs est courtisé par un autre capitaine, j'aime en être informé ».

« Je n'ai aucun désir d'être courtisé par un autre capitaine » déclara Spock avec une douceur dans la voix. Ses mots firent rater un battement au cœur de Jim, sa respiration accélérant pendant un court moment. Est-ce que Spock réalisait ce qui venait de sortir de sa bouche ? Etait-ce juste de la chance ? Jim ne fit pas cas de l'évidente réaction physique qu'avait provoqué la déclaration de Spock et se lécha les lèvres en rigolant.

« Eh bien, c'est parfait » dit-il, optant pour une réponse au ton désinvolte, « parce que tu es à moi ». Il voulut donner un coup d'épaule à Spock mais garda son bras bien serré contre son flanc. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Sarek qui les observait, ses yeux faisant l'aller-retour entre leurs visages. « Hum, professionnellement parlant » ajouta le blond avant de reporter son attention sur son repas.

« Vous n'êtes pas marié Capitaine » observa Sarek après une minute. Cela sonnait comme une accusation.

« Ouais » répondit Jim, qui sentit ses joues s'enflammer. « Je n'ai que vingt-sept ans. Il y aura tout le temps pour ça lorsque la mission sera finie ».

« En effet » déclara Sarek avant de regarder son fils.

* * *

« Vous autres vous réveillez beaucoup trop tôt » se plaignit Jim à lui-même lorsque Spock sortit du lit à 0500, déjà sous la douche. La porte de la salle de bain était une fois de plus entrouverte, alors Jim saisit l'opportunité pour l'ouvrir entièrement. Il avait besoin de pisser et Spock n'avait qu'à pas laisser la porte ouverte s'il voulait une intimité totale. Il avait déjà pissé devant Spock en mission, lorsqu'ils s'étaient retrouvés dans les bois loin de toute civilisation. Spock avait toujours dit que ce n'était pas un problème, donc ce n'était de toute évidence rien.

« Hey » bailla-t-il en pénétrant dans la pièce. « Si tu ne veux pas que je te voie nu, reste là-dedans ».

« Tu m'as déjà vu sans vêtements » fut la réponse de Spock.

Jim arrêta de marcher et cligna des yeux lorsque les mots firent sens. Après leurs séances de lutte il leur arrivait de se changer en même temps dans les vestiaires. Bon sang, ils s'étaient même douchés ensemble, mais de nombreux membres de l'équipage le faisaient. Voilà pourquoi les douches communes étaient là. Ça ne voulait rien dire, même si Jim et Spock étaient les deux seuls présents ici, et même si Jim souhaitait que cela ait une _signification_. Jim considéra tout ça, se répéta ce que Spock venait de dire. Il était bien trop tôt pour une quelconque analyse. Jim n'avait pas pris son café, et en cet instant il n'aurait sût dire la différence entre de l'honnêteté vulcaine et du flirt même si sa carrière en avait dépendu.

« Okay » concéda-t-il, faisant son affaire.

C'est lorsqu'il se lava les mains sous le robinet sonique qu'il se permit de jeter un coup d'œil dans le miroir. La porte de douche était partiellement transparente. Spock avait une main dans les cheveux et l'autre sur son flanc. Jim observa avec attention les muscles de son dos et de ses épaules, la courbe de ses fesses, ses hanches. Il baissa immédiatement les yeux mais ne put réprimer le rouge qui lui montât aux joues. Il essaya de le cacher par un bâillement en récupérant sa brosse à dents. Quelques secondes plus tard il entendit la douche s'arrêter et la porte coulisser. Spock apparut à ses côtés devant le lavabo, nu, sentant le propre et arborant une teinte légèrement verte.

« Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu sois réveillé à cette heure » dit-il.

Il tendit la main vers sa propre brosse à dents et leurs poignets s'effleurèrent. Les yeux de Jim s'écarquillèrent à la drôle de sensation que le contact causa, comme une demi seconde de chaleur intense éclatant dans son cerveau, qui disparut aussi vite qu'elle était apparue. Spock se brossa les dents pendant que Jim essayait de ne pas lorgner sur lui, même s'il pouvait clairement voir son pénis du coin de l'œil : à peu près de la même longueur que lui mais un peu plus large, vert comme le reste de son corps. Il sentit la sienne se réveiller et lui ordonna de rester flaccide. Jim fit attention à ne pas toucher Spock lorsqu'il remit sa brosse à dents en place. Il s'étira le dos, pressant les paumes de ses mains contre le meuble et faisant rouler sa tête d'une épaule à une autre, se courbant jusqu'à faire craquer sa colonne vertébrale. Lorsqu'il releva la tête, il vit que Spock l'observait fixement avec une expression qu'il ne sût déchiffrer.

« C'est bon si je t'emprunte une autre robe ? » demanda Jim. « Je pense que je vais mourir de chaud si je porte un pantalon aujourd'hui ».

« Tu peux utiliser tout ce que tu veux qui m'appartient » répondit Spock avant de placer également ses mains sur le meuble, à quelques centimètres de celles de Jim. Spock ne s'approcha pas, donc Jim ne s'approcha pas non plus. Ils restèrent immobiles, comme en stase. Ils s'observaient par l'intermédiaire du miroir, et les oreilles de Jim commencèrent à bourdonner comme s'il était sous l'eau.

« Je vais faire du café » s'exclama le capitaine, retournant vers la porte. « Tu veux quelque chose ? »

« Je viens avec toi » dit Spock, enfilant une robe et prenant son temps avant de la fermer et d'en serrer la ceinture.

* * *

 _ **Tellement désolée pour le retard ! Entre le job d'été et les amis à voir j'ai vraiment pas eu le temps d'avancer...**_

 _ **Du coup je ne vous promet rien pour les prochains chapitres, je vais avoir du mal à garder le tempo d'une fois par semaine je pense :/**_

 _ **Merci pour tous vos commentaires, ça fait super plaisir !**_

 _ **Bon week-end !**_

 ** _ps: merci à Adalas pour m'avoir fait remarqué qu'il y avait des erreurs, j'avais posté la mauvaise version du chapitre..._**


	7. Chapter 7

L'attitude espiègle de Spock, si Jim pouvait appeler ça espiègle, avait disparu au moment où ils arrivèrent à l'Académie des sciences de New Vulcain. Même s'il se débrouillait très bien à la cacher, Jim voyait bien l'anxiété de Spock, par la façon qu'il avait de faire rouler la bordure de ses manches entre deux doigts tandis qu'ils approchaient de l'entrée.

Il s'attendait à ce que l'Académie soit un immeuble patchwork, comme la plupart des habitations et structures commerçantes qui occupaient le centre de la ville. Elle était située en dehors des limites de la ville, à une quinzaine de minutes à pieds de la maison de Sarek, près de la station d'arrivée des navettes. Il haleta presque tout le long du chemin mais refusa la seringue que Spock transportait sur lui (il en avait assez des injections fréquentes et du côté mère poule de Bones depuis qu'il était sorti de l'hôpital). Lorsqu'ils passèrent la porte d'entrée, Jim fut frappé par la certitude que ce qu'il avait sous les yeux était ce à quoi Vulcain devait avoir ressemblé. Le bâtiment n'avait rien de temporaire. Il était magnifiquement construit, le couloir devant eux gigantesque et ouvert, bien que l'architecture elle-même ne fut en rien superflue. Le plafond se rejoignait en un point, tout comme les fenêtres. Tout était fait de lignes droites et pure, et Spock semblait à sa place, debout sous cette voute. Il pressa un bouton pour signaler leur arrivée et attendit.

Un homme vulcain apparut et les mena à une pièce au bout d'un long corridor bien éclairé, avec les mêmes hauts plafonds. Dix paires d'yeux les scrutèrent tandis qu'ils entraient dans la pièce. Jim était plus que conscient du silence qui régnait en ce lieu, à quel point ses bottes faisaient du bruit, de quelle façon la robe ondulait autour de ses jambes pendant qu'il marchait. C'était étrange de porter ce genre d'habit. Il ne portait qu'un boxer en dessous alors c'était comme porter une robe terrienne, étrangement libérateur. Ils s'assirent côte à côte à des postes de travail, et Jim alluma le PADD que Spock lui tendait, parcourant le premier document.

« Nous compilons des données provenant de sources diverses » dit doucement Spock, « et de cultures variées. Bien que cela soit possible pour l'ordinateur de simplement importer des données depuis d'autres sources, de telles importations doivent être supervisées. Il y a toujours une limite avec les ordinateurs. »

« Alors tu n'es pas d'accord avec le projet de vaisseaux contrôlés entièrement par ordinateur ? » murmura Jim.

« Le contrôle absolu n'est pas logique » répondit Spock. « Un ordinateur est une machine, tandis qu'un capitaine… » Il fronça les sourcils et montra le PADD. « Certaines informations seront factuellement incorrectes. Certaines contiendront des fautes d'orthographe. D'autres seront peut-être obsolètes et inutiles à inclure. D'autres encore seront peut-être des informations en double. Notre travail est de déterminer si tel est le cas, et de faire des annotations sur le dossier pour que ce soit vérifié ».

« N'est-ce pas… un travail de stagiaire ? »

« Ça l'est » acquiesça Spock, « mais l'Académie manque de bras pour la quantité de travail qu'il y a ».

Jim passa une main dans ses cheveux et imagina ce qu'il serait en train de faire s'il était sur Terre, se voyant affalé sur un canapé avec une bière et une grande pizza quatre fromages. Spock lui tendit un disque.

« Puisque tu as exprimé un certain intérêt pour les animaux vulcains » dit-il doucement, « j'ai pensé que tu préfèrerais commencer par ça ». Il le posa dans la main de Jim, leurs peaux se touchant un bref instant. Jim mémorisa la constellation que formèrent les empreintes de Spock sur sa paume.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » réussit-il à demander.

« C'est une liste des mammifères vulcains, compilée par l'un de nos Anciens » lui expliqua Spock, se penchant pour parler près de l'oreille du capitaine. « Tu vas importer les données, demander à l'ordinateur de scanner les entrées en double, et les faire fusionner avec les informations existantes et images lorsque cela est nécessaire. Si quoi que ce soit semble incomplet, demande à l'ordinateur de faire une annotation. Si tu n'en es pas certain, c'est mieux de laisser une note que de ne pas le faire ».

« Très bien » acquiesça Jim. Spock s'éloigna et fit une pause, les yeux rivés vers le sol.

« J'apprécie ta volonté de nous assister » dit-il. « Bien que je sois satisfait de me trouver à tes côtés sur l'Enterprise, Vulcain était ma maison ».

Tout devint flou. Jim avala sa salive, se concentrant sur les cils de Spock reposant contre ses joues. Il voulut tendre la main et saisir Spock par le bras, l'étreindre, passer un bras autour de ses épaules – _l'embrasser_ même – mais il ne peut pas, pas ici. Pas sur cette planète, pas dans cet endroit, avec autant de personnes les observant. Spock avait été assez nerveux comme ça à l'idée de venir ici aujourd'hui la dernière chose que voulait Jim était de l'humilier. Il allait être le parfait invité humain durant son séjour sur New Vulcain. Il s'assit le dos bien droit et acquiesça.

« Absolument » dit-il, décidant qu'un léger sourire ferait l'affaire. Il fut surpris de voir Spock lui rendre un sourire, bien que fugace.

Ils travaillèrent durant quatre heures. Jim avait gardé sur le bureau devant lui son portable et y jetait des coups d'œil occasionnels. Il n'avait pas reçu de message de Bones depuis son arrivée, ce qu'il supposait être un signe qu'il passait du bon temps avec Jo. Peut-être Jim pourrait-il lui ramener quelque chose de New Vulcain. Son esprit se mit à vagabonder de plus en plus, jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive à l'entrée concernant le _Le-Matya_ , regardant une vidéo de cette créature tuant sa proie. Il demanda à l'ordinateur de mettre sur pause la vidéo – son accent vulcain s'améliorait à chaque syllabe – et se laisser aller contre le dos de sa chaise, étouffant un bâillement. Il avait besoin de se lever, ses jambes étaient à moitié engourdies. Inspirant profondément, il récupéra son portable et s'apprêtait à toucher le bras de Spock, comme il avait l'habitude de le faire sur Terre, mais se ravisa.

« J'ai besoin de prendre l'air » murmura-t-il. Spock leva la tête dans sa direction, pressa ses lèvres l'une contre l'autre, et acquiesça. « Veux-tu venir avec moi ? » demanda le blond. Reportant son regard vers l'écran, Spock prononça un mot pour éteindre son ordinateur et se leva.

« Tu sais » l'informa Jim une fois qu'ils se retrouvèrent dans le couloir, « je ne t'avais jamais entendu parler vulcain avant aujourd'hui ».

« Ton accent est plutôt bon » répondit Spock. Jim se mordit la lèvre à l'entente de ce compliment.

« Je meurs de faim. Et toi ? »

« Il y a des réplicateurs » l'informa Spock, montrant du doigt un couloir adjacent.

« Ou alors nous pourrions aller voir un des restaurants que j'ai aperçu sur le chemin jusqu'ici » proposa le capitaine, levant les sourcils. « C'est moi qui offre ».

« Nous ne sommes pas tenus d'être ici pour un temps spécifique » répondit Spock, après réflexion.

« C'est un rencard » dit Jim, se dirigeant vers la sortie.

* * *

Au final, ils choisirent un vendeur de rue près de l'académie servant de la soupe de choux, des wraps de légumes grillés, et qui assurait faire un cheeseburger façon terrienne. Jim était méfiant et se contenta des légumes, qui, selon Spock, étaient originaire de la planète et non dangereux. Jim supposait que ce serait absurde de manger quelque chose de chaud par cette chaleur de toute façon, et un wrap végétarien ne lui pèserait pas sur l'estomac. Ils mangèrent dans un parc adjacent, sur un banc de pierre, sous une toile qui procurait un triangle d'ombre au-dessus d'eux. Jim sentait la sueur couler le long de son dos. Spock avait l'air d'avoir chaud pour la première fois depuis qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés. Ses joues avaient pris une saine teinte verte, et ses yeux brillaient. Pour une fois, il ne portait pas de sous-couche. Même ses doigts, d'habitude si blancs et pales, avaient retrouvé de leur couleur, une teinte verdâtre attenante à chaque ongle aussi blanc que la lune. Jim se demanda à quel point le vaisseau était inconfortable pour son commandant, quels ajustements ils pourraient faire avant leur prochaine mission pour que l'environnement soit plus agréable. Accorder un contrôle individuel de la température à un poste de travail devait être possible.

Il parcourut des yeux le parc, observant un mélange de vulcains et d'Humains marchant d'un pas tranquille. Il remarqua un Andorian, et ce qui pourrait être un Orion, ou un vulcain avec des coups de soleil. Le sol, le ciel, tout était décliné en différentes teintes de rouge, mais cela restait paisible. Il pourrait s'habituer à cette planète. Une part de lui en avait envie.

« C'est plutôt joli ici » commenta-t-il, essuyant sa bouche avec sa manche. Spock murmura quelque chose. Jim s'approcha et lui demanda de répéter, faisant attention à ce que leurs bras ne se touchent pas.

« Ce n'est pas Vulcain » répéta Spock après une minute, cette fois assez fort pour que Jim l'entende, mais assez doucement pour que le blond comprenne ce qu'il lui en coûtait de l'admettre. Il voulut dire tant de choses en cet instant, _je suis tellement désolé_ , _j'aurais aimé pouvoir la sauver_ , mais elles moururent sur le bout de sa langue.

« Non » dit-il, tandis qu'un vent chaud balayait le sable à leurs pieds. Il regarda le bras de Spock, imagina le serrer en réconfort, et ferma les yeux. « Je suppose que non ».

* * *

Jim était content d'avoir opté pour un repas léger, car avec la chaleur qui régnait dans la pièce lorsqu'ils revinrent à l'ASNV*, il sentit immédiatement ses paupières se fermer toutes seules. Ils travaillèrent deux heures de plus, Spock parlant doucement en vulcain à côté de lui. Il était difficile de se concentrer Jim aurait préféré passer son temps à traduire tout ce qui sortait de la bouche du brun plutôt que de regarder de nouvelles images d'un _lanka-gar_. Il était en train d'étudier des statistiques concernant les attaques de Vulcain lorsque tout à coup, tous les autres vulcains autour d'eux se levèrent pour quitter la pièce. Spock rajouta quelques mots, éteignit son ordinateur, et se leva à son tour.

« Les vulcains possèdent un sens inné du temps » lui expliqua Spock tout en lissant sa robe. Jim éteignit l'ordinateur à son tour et suivit le brun hors de la pièce. Ils marchèrent tranquillement le long du couloir, vers l'extérieur baigné de la lumière du soleil. Bien que les soleils étaient plus bas dans le ciel, la chaleur n'était toujours pas confortable pour Jim. Il ne pouvait pas marcher très vite, mais il tint la distance avec Spock, qui semblait marcher significativement moins vite qu'il n'en avait l'habitude.

« Ce n'était pas si terrible, pas vrai ? » demanda Jim, observant la saleté former de petits nuages poussiéreux à ses pieds.

« Ça ne l'était pas » agréa son compagnon.

« N'es-tu pas content que je sois venu avec toi ? »

« Je le suis ».

« Tu m'aimes » dit Jim, tout en retenant son poignet pour s'empêcher de donner un coup amical dans le bras de Spock. « Admets-le ».

« Je n'admettrai rien de la sorte » répondit-il, mais il sourit à nouveau, un sourire qui fit accélérer le cœur de Jim. Juste un peu.

« Vas-tu finir par me dire pourquoi c'était un si gros problème que je vienne avec toi ? J'ai parlé vulcain pour toi, et je t'ai payé le repas. Je veux dire, tu me le dois en quelque sorte ».

Il fallut plusieurs secondes à Spock pour répondre à voix basse : « Je ne voulais pas que tu m'accompagnes, » dit-il prudemment, « parce que je ne voulais pas que ton opinion de moi en sois diminuée ».

« De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? » demanda Jim, surpris.

« Je n'ai jamais été respecté au sein de mes pairs ». Spock tourna la tête pour regarder dans une autre direction. Une veine battait à sa tempe.

« Parce que tu as rejoint Starfleet ? » suggéra le capitaine.

« Parce que je suis à moitié humain ».

Jim prit une grande inspiration et hocha la tête. « Tu avais peur qu'ils te disent quelque chose, et que je les entende » dit-il.

Spock indiqua que c'était vrai d'un hochement de tête. Jim croisa les bras contre sa poitrine et observa son compagnon de biais. Peut-être était-il effrayé que Jim ait pitié de lui. Peut-être ne voulait-il pas que quiconque sache à quel point son enfance avait été difficile. Ce n'était probablement pas très vulcain, d'admettre avoir craint des harceleurs durant son enfance. Jim se fit la réflexion de ne jamais dire un mot à ce sujet.

« Tu penses que j'en ai quelque chose à faire de ce que des trous du culs xénophobes pensent de toi ? » demanda-t-il. Spock lui jeta un coup d'œil et fut silencieux pendant un long moment, tandis qu'ils continuaient de marcher en tandem. Lorsqu'il finit par répondre, ce fut dans un murmure.

« Je sais que ce n'est pas le cas ».

* * *

 _*Académie des Sciences de New Vulcain_

 **Oh là là, un an que je n'avais pas posté... ça passe vite ! Entre les cours, les stages, les mémoires et l'envie de traduire qui s'était fait la malle, c'était pas gagné ^^**

 **Mais je suis toujours là ! Et je compte bien finir cette traduction ;) (j'ai horreur des histoires non terminées...)**

 **Je ne promet rien concernant la fréquence de parution, de toute façon je ne tien jamais les délais...**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu :) Bienvenue aux nouveaux lecteurs qui découvrent l'histoire, et bon retour aux "anciens" qui veulent savoir comment ça se termine ;)**

 **Je dirais qu'on en est à peu près à la moitié, à la prochaine pour la suite !**


	8. Chapter 8

Les six jours suivant passèrent de manière sensiblement similaire : Spock se levait à une heure indue, se douchait avec la porte de la salle de bain ouverte, et Jim se glissait à l'intérieur pour se brosser les dents et essayait (de son mieux) d'éviter de mater Spock nu. Ils prenaient leur petit déjeuner, parfois avec Sarek, avant de se diriger vers l'ASNV, à pieds. Jim faisait profil bas et essayait de contrôler ses sourires, n'osant pas toucher une seule fois Spock en présence de son père.

A vrai dire, en dehors des moments où ils dormaient, puisque c'était plus ou moins inévitable, Jim se retenait d'engager tout contact physique, même lorsqu'ils étaient seuls. C'était une sensation étrange. Il n'avait pas particulièrement l'habitude de toucher Spock, mais maintenant qu'il n'était plus supposé le toucher du tout, il avait envie de le faire en permanence. Ses doigts tressaillaient presque à la distance qui les séparait, alors quand il se réveillait au milieu de la nuit et trouvait le pied de Spock touchant le sien, ou leurs dos accolés, il s'abandonnait avec délice à ces sensations. Mais au petit déjeuner, lorsque Spock disait quelque chose de drôle, Jim ne lui donnait pas de petit coup de coude, ne s'appuyait pas contre Spock sur le canapé comme il l'aurait fait s'ils avaient été à son appartement. Il ne lui donnait pas de coup d'épaule dans le torse, ne lui faisait pas de prise de karaté pour prouver un point, et c'était plutôt… solitaire.

Le comportement de Spock évolua au cours des jours. Les changements étaient subtils, et si cela avait été quelqu'un d'autre, Jim aurait pensé qu'il s'imaginait des choses, mais il s'agissait de Spock. Le troisième jour, il remarqua que le brun marchait plus près de lui de quelques centimètres par rapport au jour précédent. Lorsque Jim prononçait un mot vulcain particulièrement difficile avec la bonne intonation, Spock croisait son regard avec une sorte de fierté dans les yeux, qui faisait sourire Jim. Il commença à recenser ces moments dans sa tête pour l'aider à rester éveillé pendant le travail, et il remarqua rapidement que Spock le regardait au moins une fois toutes les cinq minutes. Lorsqu'il tendait quelque chose à Jim, sa main s'attardait quelques millimètres au-dessus de la peau du capitaine, juste assez de temps pour que Jim ressente un picotement, comme s'il avait été réchauffé de l'intérieur.

Le huitième matin, Jim se réveilla à la sensation d'un corps pressé contre son dos, et de quelque chose de dur se contractant contre ses fesses. Pendant une minute, il ne se souvint pas d'où il était, puis entendit la respiration tranquille de son compagnon.

Spock était de toute évidence très heureux le matin, et Jim se laissa prétendre, pendant un instant, qu'il n'y avait aucun problème à rester ainsi, avec Spock enroulé autour de lui de cette façon. Il bailla, s'étira et s'installa plus près. Spock bougea, pressant son visage contre la nuque du capitaine, sa barbe naissante grattant l'omoplate de ce dernier. Son souffle était chaud quand il expirait Jim réprima un frisson. Il avait pensé à cette situation tellement de fois, depuis qu'il s'était réveillé à l'hôpital pour trouver Spock montant la garde à son chevet. Il s'était imaginé que durant ses périodes de sommeil, Spock était venu le voir, s'était assis à ses côtés, avait même posé son front contre celui de Jim une fois ou deux. Il avait imaginé le brun s'allongeant à ses côtés, l'enlaçant tandis qu'il dormait. L'image le fit se sentir moins seul durant les semaines de convalescence auxquelles il dû faire face après son coma. Spock le touchait rarement, ne l'enlaçait jamais, mais en cet instant il le faisait.

Jim s'autorisa à enrouler ses doigts autour du bras de Spock, qui reposait contre son flanc, et se rendormit.

* * *

Il fut déçu de se réveiller pour constater que Spock n'était plus dans le lit. Le soleil était levé, et une tasse de café l'attendait sur la table de chevet. Il était à température ambiante. Jim prit rapidement une douche sonique, avant d'emporter le café avec lui à la cuisine. Il prit intentionnellement le chemin le plus long jusqu'au réplicateur, plutôt que de passer derrière la chaise de Spock. Après avoir réchauffé le café, il s'assit en face du brun à table.

« Bonjour » dit-il, se sentant étrangement timide.

« Salut » répondit chaleureusement Spock, levant les yeux une seconde, avant de reporter son regard sur son PADD.

« T'as bien dormi ? »

« Je me suis reposé de manière adéquate ».

« Il a l'air de faire chaud dehors » constata Jim, traçant du doigt le bord de la tasse, ce qui causa un son grinçant. Action que le blond répéta jusqu'à ce qu'il soit clair, au vu du sourcil arqué, que Spock pouvait l'entendre. Il stoppa son geste.

« Il fait cent quinze degrés fahrenheit »

Il était évident que Spock n'était pas en mode conversation, bien que son humeur semblât assez enjouée. Jim pianota des doigts sur la table, essayant de se souvenir quel jour c'était sur Terre. Ne trouvant pas, il finit par sortir son portable et lu 23 décembre.

« Merde » dit-il. « Noël est dans deux jours ».

« Avais-tu oublié ? »

« Plus ou moins » répondit Jim en se grattant le menton. Il avait besoin de se raser. « On n'est pas vraiment au Pôle Nord ».

Spock répondit par un son évasif. Jim observait ses yeux parcourir l'écran. Comment quelqu'un pouvait-il lire si vite et se souvenir de ce qu'il lisait ? C'était assez ensorcelant à regarder. Spock clignait une fois des yeux toutes les trois lignes parcourues sur l'écran, et Jim était étrangement satisfait de rester assis là à le regarder. Il reposa sa tête dans sa paume, approcha la tasse de ses lèvres et prit une gorgée, maintenant que le café avait légèrement refroidi.

« Et, ta mère fêtait Noël ? » demanda Jim, sentant le café couler dans sa gorge.

« Elle le faisait ».

« Est-ce qu'elle décorait ? »

« Imperceptiblement » répondit Spock. Le capitaine essaya de comprendre ce que cela signifiait : une branche de houx ? Une étoile positionnée à la cime de la plus haute des plantes du jardin ?

« On faisait toujours un sapin holographique » se souvint Jim, se reculant dans sa chaise, espérant que Spock le regarde à nouveau. « Maman n'aimait pas en tuer de vrais. Et elle accrochait des chaussettes pour moi et Sam, mais mon moment préféré c'était le petit déjeuner. Elle préparait un festin : bacon, œufs, roulés à la cannelle. Tu manges de la cannelle ? »

« Pas de manière régulière ».

« Hmm » songea Jim, se mordant l'intérieur de la lèvre. Une idée le frappa. « Je sais que vous ne le fêtez pas, mais peut être… peut être que je pourrais cuisiner pour vous ? »

Spock leva la tête à cette remarque et arqua un sourcil.

« Clarifie s'il te plait ».

« Tu sais » dit-il en agitant une main, « préparer le petit déjeuner pour toi, ton père et l'autre toi ».

Sans changer d'expression, Spock sembla lancer un regard noir à la mention de l'ambassadeur. Un jour, Jim arriverait à découvrir ce que Spock avait contre la version plus âgée de lui, mais pour le moment il l'ignorait.

« Pour Noël » ajouta-t-il, « et pour remercier ton père de me laisser vivre ici ».

« Il en serait enchanté » répondit finalement le commandant, reportant son regard sur la table. « Je t'accompagnerai au marché ».

« Non, non » répondit à la hâte Jim. « Je veux te faire une surprise ».

Quand le brun hocha la tête d'agrément, ce fut d'un mouvement sec. Il se comportèrent de manière étrange en présence l'un de l'autre le reste de la journée, et Jim finit par se demander s'il s'était imaginé trop de choses le matin même. Il appela l'ambassadeur Spock pour arranger une rencontre au marché le lendemain matin, puis informa Spock qu'il n'irait pas travailler avec lui à l'ASNV.

« Tu accompliras surement plus de choses sans moi là-bas » dit-il. « En plus, tu t'ennuierais à mourir dans une virée shopping ».

Lorsque Jim se réveilla au milieu de la nuit, Spock lui tournait le dos, et leurs peaux ne se touchaient pas.

* * *

 ** _Bonsoir tout le monde !_**

 ** _Un petit chapitre pour fêter le week-end ;) Je ne serai pas là de tout le week-end alors le prochain ne viendra pas aussi rapidement._**

 ** _Merci pour vos reviews, c'est toujours un plaisir de vous lire :D_**

 ** _Bon week-end à tous :)_**


	9. Chapter 9

« Pourquoi n'as-tu pas demandé à mon jeune alter-égo de t'accompagner ? » s'enquit Spock tandis qu'ils parcouraient les étals du marché extérieur. C'était un marché multiculturel, principalement vulcain mais présentant un afflux de marchandises de toute la Fédération. Les installations étaient simples, des boxs avec des panneaux écrits à la main bougeant doucement dans le souffle chaud du désert. Certains étaient couverts d'une toile qui les protégeait du soleil. Jim loucha derrière ses lunettes de soleil, essayant de déchiffrer les pattes de mouche épinglées à la caisse de ce qui semblait être des fruits.

« Je voulais que ce soit une surprise » répondit Jim. « En plus, il travaille. Et je pense que nous avons besoin de passer un jour loin l'un de l'autre ».

Il se souvint de la porte de la salle de bain ouverte le matin même, comment il avait attendu que Spock finisse avant d'y aller lui-même. Le brun était passé devant lui la tête baissée, et ils furent tous deux silencieux au petit déjeuner. Jim passa la matinée à discuter avec Sarek de la technologie des serres hydroponiques, et considéra qu'il avait gagné un point.

« Oh ? » s'informa Spock. Jim soupira et rajusta ses lunettes.

« Tu as vraiment envie d'entendre l'histoire ? »

« Si tu souhaites me la conter » répondit l'ambassadeur. « Ce qui se développe entre toi et mon jeune moi est votre affaire ».

« Dis l'homme qui m'a téléporté dans un vaisseau voyageant à vitesse supraluminique pour que son jeune alter-égo et moi-même puissions régler nos problèmes ».

« Tu ne peux pas blâmer un vieux vulcain de souhaiter le bonheur pour lui-même » répondit le vieil homme avec une expression douce.

A ces mots, Jim sourit. « Ce n'est pas le cas » répondit-il, avant de redevenir sérieux tandis qu'ils passaient à l'étal suivant. « Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? »

« Soltar. Similaire à une prune. Cela fait d'excellentes confitures ».

Jim fit signe au commerçant et lui en demanda deux douzaines. Il lui tendit sa carte de crédit, et ils continuèrent de flâner.

« Je ne saurais dire si j'interprète mal ses signaux ou non » lui confia le capitaine, « ou si ce sont des signaux tout court. Si ça se trouve il est juste à l'aise avec moi ? Je ne veux pas profiter de cette situation. Et je suis son supérieur. C'est à lui de faire le premier pas. Ethiquement parlant, je ne peux pas ».

Spock marchait avec les mains croisées devant lui, étroitement liées. Un sourire jouait sur ses lèvres sans pour autant prendre forme.

« A quel propos ris-tu ? » demanda Jim.

« Tu as une remarquable conscience des choses » répondit Spock après quelques secondes. « C'était tout l'opposé dans ma ligne de temps. J'en suis venu à comprendre les sentiments que j'avais développé pour mon Jim au fil du temps, mais il était obnubilé par sa carrière. Il faisait souvent la remarque qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de se poser ».

« Que s'est-il passé ? »

« Je ne devrais pas te le dire » répondit Spock, à moitié pour lui-même.

« Mais tu vas le faire quand même, pas vrai ? » lui dit Jim tout en lui donnant un coup d'épaule, d'instinct. Il se tendit, mais Spock ne semblait pas offensé. « Allez » l'encouragea-t-il, « quel mal cela peut-il faire ? ».

« Je ne l'ai pas revu pendant trois ans » finit par dire l'ambassadeur.

« Quoi ? » Jim stoppa net sa progression. « Pourquoi ? »

« La raison importe peu » lui répondit Spock. « Nous avons éventuellement fini par réaliser qu'il était possible d'avoir ce que nous désirions ».

« Bien » dit Jim, se glissant vers un stand de figurines de pierre taillée. Il en saisit une qui semblait familière, examinant les petits crocs, la tête semblable à celle d'un ours. « Regarde ça » dit-il, la présentant à Spock.

« C'est un sehlat » lui enseigna le vieil homme.

« J'ai regardé des images de cet animal toute la semaine » lui apprit le capitaine. « Je devrais peut-être en prendre un pour Jo ».

« La fille du docteur McCoy ? »

« Ouais. Je ne lui ai rien pris pour Noël. En parlant de Noël, qu'est-ce que je devrais te prendre ? »

« L'échange de présents n'est pas typiquement pratiqué parmi les vulcains » répondit Spock avec un ton d'excuse.

« Une bonne chose que je sois humain » lui rappela Jim. « Dis-moi ».

« Je n'ai besoin de rien ».

« Et, qu'en est-il de ton autre toi ? » Spock ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais Jim le coupa. « Et ne me dis pas qu'il n'a besoin de rien. Qu'est-ce qu'il aimerait ? »

« Tu le connais bien » lui indiqua Spock.

« Tu le connais mieux ».

Spock l'observa un moment, son regard s'adoucissant. « J'avais un sehlat comme animal de compagnie, enfant ».

Jim observa la figurine dans sa main et referma les doigts autour d'elle.

* * *

« Comment était le boulot aujourd'hui ? » demanda Jim lorsqu'il rentra les bras chargés de victuailles, les déposant sur le comptoir, en les séparant par plat. Lorsqu'il arriva à la figurine sehlat, il sentit son visage s'échauffer à l'idée de la donner à Spock, et la rangea dans une des poches de sa robe.

« Productif » répondit Spock depuis sa place près de la table. Il leva les yeux, rencontra le regard de Jim, et la gêne si évidente qu'il y avait eu entre eux le matin même semblait s'en être allée.

« Tant mieux »

« As-tu été en mesure de trouver tous les ingrédients dont tu avais besoin ? »

« Plus ou moins » dit Jim. « Je n'ai rien trouvé qui se rapproche un tant soit peu du bacon, mis je serais le seul à en manger de toute façon. L'autre toi m'a convaincu d'essayer quelques plats vulcains. Je pense que j'y ajouterai mon grain de sel. Vas-tu travailler demain ? »

« Non » lui apprit Spock. « Je vais rester ici avec toi ».

« Cool » dit Jim tout en mettant les denrées périssables au frigo. « Je vais commencer à cuisiner ce soir. Tu as réussi à me convaincre de faire une sorte de confiture, ce qui prend apparemment plusieurs heures à cuire ».

« Je ne savais pas que tu avais un tel intérêt pour la cuisine ».

« Et bien, il n'y a pas beaucoup d'opportunités pour ça sur le vaisseau » répondit Jim dans un sourire. « Maman était souvent absente de la planète, alors il n'y avait que moi et le réplicateur. J'en ai eu marre du goût au bout d'un moment et je suis devenu plutôt bon à faire deux-trois trucs. Maman cuisinait beaucoup, lorsque nous étions petits ».

« C'est un savoir-faire pratique » agréa Spock.

« A un moment j'ai pensé en faire ma profession, avant de rencontrer Pike. Barman me permettait de bien gagner ma vie, mais je ne voulais pas y faire carrière ».

« Qu'est-ce qui t'en as empêché ? » demanda le brun, se levant de sa place et se plaçant en face de Jim de l'autre côté du comptoir. Le comptoir lui arrivait à la taille, et il croisa les mains en face de lui.

« L'argent » répondit Jim avec un haussement d'épaule. « Je n'en avais pas assez pour l'école. En rétrospective, je n'avais pas la patience de travailler dans cette industrie à cet âge. Et ça avait tendance à faire remonter d'assez mauvais souvenirs ».

« A quel propos ? » s'enquit Spock en penchant la tête.

« Veux-tu honnêtement le savoir, ou essayes-tu juste d'être sympa ? » demanda Jim, parcourant des yeux le comptoir.

« Je ne demanderais pas par pure politesse ».

Jim soupira, plia le sac qu'il tenait et le posa devant lui. Il se dirigea vers le canapé, s'assit, et resta silencieux pendant une minute, réfléchissant. Spock ne le pressait pas, se contentant de rester assis en silence, attendant que le capitaine parle. C'était étrange combien la maison était silencieuse, aucune horloge, aucun bruit provenant de l'extérieur.

« Bones t'as probablement dit, si tu ne l'as pas lu dans mes archives » commença Jim, jouant avec un fil lâche sur sa robe. L'idée qu'il était enveloppé dans un tissu qui d'habitude enveloppait le corps de Spock le faisait frissonner. Il repoussa cette idée, gardant la tête baissée contre sa poitrine. « Lorsque j'avais treize ans, je vivais sur une autre planète. J'avais supplié d'y aller à vrai dire. J'étais prêt à tout pour m'éloigner de mon beau-père ».

« Il était violent ? » demanda Spock, se tournant de façon à faire face à Jim.

« Nan » répondit Jim en hochant la tête de manière négative. « Ce n'était pas un mauvais gars. C'est juste qu'on ne s'entendait pas. Pendant de longues années il n'y avait eu que moi, maman et Sam, et ensuite Franck s'est rajouté au tableau. Je n'aimais pas le changement. En plus j'étais une saleté à cet âge. Alors, quand j'ai entendu parler de la colonie, je les ai suppliés d'y aller. Nous avions de la famille là-bas ».

« J'avais lu que tu étais sur Tarsus IV ».

« Ouais » Les doigts de Jim s'immobilisèrent. « J'essayais de trouver de la nourriture pour les autres enfants. C'était… c'est la seule _bonne_ chose que je n'ai jamais faite, jusqu'à rejoindre Starfleet ».

« Tu n'étais qu'un enfant » dit doucement Spock.

« Pas après ça* ».

Spock ne répondit rien en retour, mais Jim le sentit se rapprocher.

« Peux-tu me montrer ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix faible, comme s'il était hésitant. Il lui fallut un moment avant de rencontrer le regard de Jim. Le blond ne demanda pas de clarification. Il hocha doucement de la tête, et sentit les doigts de Spock effleurer son visage. Spock avala sa salive de manière audible Jim l'entendit inhaler par la bouche en tremblant. Mais son toucher était léger, apaisant, et Jim se pencha vers lui.

Ça n'avait rien à voir avec sa fusion avec l'ambassadeur, mais il était conscient d'une seconde conscience dans son esprit, comme si quelqu'un l'observait à travers une fenêtre mentale. Il observa Spock, dont les yeux étaient clos. Ils étaient si proches, plus proches que lorsqu'ils étaient assis l'un à côté de l'autre, et il pouvait voir la teinte olive sous les yeux de son commandant. Il y eut une pression, presque comme une étreinte, quelque part au fond de son esprit, et une chaleur envahit l'endroit glacé où reposaient ses souvenirs de Tarsus. Il inhala de manière tremblante, et la main de Spock s'en alla. Jim n'avait pas la force de lever les yeux vers lui. Il cligna des yeux, qui commençaient à piquer.

« Jim » dit Spock en touchant le poignet de son capitaine. « Leurs morts n'étaient pas de ta faute ».

« Je le sais, maintenant ».

Jim essaya de sourire, et le regarda dans les yeux. L'expression de Spock était sombre, et Jim pouvait sentir quelque chose à travers leur contact. Il se concentra sur le sentiment, un murmure à peine discernable dans son esprit. Il était conscient de l'inquiétude de Spock, de sa tristesse. Pour une raison inconnue, il attrapa la main du brun, même s'il savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû. Il la maintint entre les siennes jusqu'à ce qu'elles arrêtent de trembler.

« Merci » dit-il finalement. Il se pencha et embrassa doucement Spock, avant de se lever et de retourner derrière le comptoir, cherchant dans les tiroirs un ustensile pour peler le soltar. Spock le suivit sans un mot, le scrutant jusqu'à ce que Jim lui fasse un sourire.

« Je te jure, je vais bien » dit-il. « Retourne à ta lecture ».

Ce ne fut que plus tard, lorsqu'il se tenait au-dessus de la casserole, regardant les fruits mijoter et le jus réduire, qu'il toucha ses lèvres, et se souvint de la sensation qu'avaient causé celles de Spock pressées contre les siennes.

* * *

 _* Cela fait référence au massacre de Tarsus IV. Pour celles et ceux qui ne seraient pas au courant, la colonie sur Tarsus IV a dû faire face à la destruction de toutes ses cultures par une maladie. Le gouverneur Kodos, qui la dirigeait, a décidé de rationner la population en faisant deux groupes : les « nécessaires » et les « moins nécessaires » à la survie de la colonie. Les 4000 personnes qui faisaient partie des moins nécessaires, soit la moitié de la population, ont été massacrés. Jim Kirk, enfant à l'époque, faisait partie des survivants._

 **Bonsoir tout le monde ! Un bout de temps que j'avais pas traduit, je sais, mais je profit de mon mois de vacances ^^**

 **Le prochain chapitre n'arrivera pas tout de suite, mais promis je n'abandonne pas ! J'espère que celui ci vous a plu, ça fait très plaisir de voir toutes les personnes qui suivent cette histoire :)**

 **Bonne soirée à tous et à la prochaine ;)**


End file.
